You Will Never Be Alone
by Hobsonphile
Summary: OLD STORY #3: An unpublished WIP, this one a pre-first season story started to explain just how Gary and Marcia married each other. Should I continue?


You Will Never Be Alone  
  
by Stephanie Souders  
  
Introduction and Disclaimers  
  
This story is pre-pre-pre first season- it's my attempt to explain how exactly Gary and Marcia married each other, and it's also my attempt to explain Marcia's perplexing decision to divorce Gary after four years and her conflicting behaviors after the separation. My interpretation is probably a little different than what you may be used to- just to warn you ahead of time.  
  
One of the big problems with writing this story is that canon told us very little about Gary and Marcia's lives before they married. I've had to make some educated guesses based on what we do know- it's pretty clear in "The Wrong Man" that Marcia's father disapproved of Gary and seemed rather focused on his daughter's financial well being at the expense of her emotional well being. Also, from "The Wedding," I get the sense that Gary was a bit of a drifter as a young man, unsure of where he was headed in life. From that base, I've made some extrapolations- I only hope I've done the characters justice.  
  
Gary, Chuck, Mr. and Mrs. Roberts, Pritchard (yep, he's in this story too) and the mystery that is Marcia do not belong to me of course, but to CBS, Columbia Tristar, the producers, writers, actors, and anyone else I may be forgetting. Everything else is all mine!  
  
Small spoiler alerts for the first season from "The Pilot" to "The Wrong Man." This story is rated PG.  
  
Chapter One  
  
The holiday dance recital just completed, the small dressing room had dissolved into chaos. Compacts, make-up brushes, tubes of lipstick, and curlers were scattered haphazardly on the counter in front of a mirror that took up the upper half of the left wall. A combination of smells- powder, hair spray, and sweat- permeated the room, while conversations and squeals of excitement blended together in a cacophony of sound.  
  
Marcia Roberts was scrubbing the heavy stage make-up off her face when she was suddenly grabbed from behind. Starting, she turned around to find her best friend Stacey smiling widely, eyes twinkling. "You were great!" she exclaimed.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"You were the best dancer up there- no one could keep up with you!"  
  
Marcia stuffed her makeup and hairbrush into her bag and glanced once more into the mirror, running her fingers through her bangs. "Thanks. Are my parents waiting outside?"  
  
Stacey hesitated. "Your mom's out in the auditorium, but I didn't see your father."  
  
Marcia gave her friend a look, then pushed past her out the door. Stacey followed close behind as Marcia opened the curtain and walked down the stairs into the bustling theater. She was instantly embraced by her mother. "You were wonderful up there, honey, I'm so proud of you."  
  
"Thanks, Mom," Marcia replied, pulling away. "Where's Daddy?"  
  
Her mother's face fell. "He couldn't make it, sweetie. He had a meeting."  
  
Marcia's voice rose slightly. "But he promised he would come this time!"  
  
"I know he did, but Mr. Lowe called this evening and he's your father's most important client. Do you know how much Mr. Lowe is bringing into your father's practice?"  
  
"Yes, I know," Marcia sighed. "It's just...oh, never mind."  
  
Stacey spoke up behind her. "I'm really sorry your father couldn't make it, Marcia."  
  
"It's alright, Stacey, it always happens this way. Just forget it." Adjusting her bag on her shoulder, she sighed again. "Come on, Mom, let's go home."  
  
Several years later...  
  
Gary Hobson woke up slowly, blinking in the brilliant sunlight that streamed through his window and landed at the head of his bed. Who was knocking on his door?  
  
"Hey, Gar, open up!"  
  
Chuck. Disentangling himself from his bed sheets, Gary stumbled to the door and swung it open. On the other side, his best friend, Chuck Fishman, greeted him with a smile that was far too broad for that time of the morning. "How ya doing, buddy? I've got great news- just the thing to take your mind off Jessica."  
  
Gary rubbed his eyes, his normally gentle features drawn into a scowl. "Do you know what time it is?"  
  
"Sure, 7:15. Here, I brought coffee," Chuck replied matter-of-factly, handing Gary a styrofoam cup and walking around Gary into the small apartment. Gary turned around and watched as Chuck plopped down onto his small couch, placing his own drink on the coffee table.  
  
"Now," Chuck began, "I know you've been feeling a little bummed since Jessica dumped you, so I've planned a little guy's night out tonight." With this, Chuck waved two tickets in the air, his face triumphant.  
  
"Are those..."  
  
"Bulls tickets? Yep. Court-side seats."  
  
Gary grinned, forgetting to be grouchy. He strode over and snatched one ticket out of his friend's hand, just to assure himself it was real. Chuck continued, "Jimmy had to change his plans for tonight- his wife went into labor yesterday. They had a son- 7 pounds, 8 ounces."  
  
"Deb finally had her baby? That's great, Chuck! Which hospital is she in?"  
  
"County General. Get dressed, and we'll go visit. Visiting hours start at 9."  
  
After Gary ducked into his bathroom, Chuck went downstairs and into the shop- the McDonald Family Bookstore. Mr. and Mrs. McDonald, both in their fifties and life long early risers, were already setting up the cash register and reorganizing the bookshelves.  
  
The McDonalds had been running their business for ten years and had garnered modest success. Until a few years before, they relied on their three children to contribute to the smooth running of the store, but when two of them left to pursue careers outside of Chicago, they were suddenly left short -handed. Then they found Gary Hobson.  
  
Twenty one years old with a business degree in hand, Gary, like many new college graduates, had no idea what he wanted to do to earn a living. A search of the want ads led the young man to the McDonalds, who were requesting somebody who had some experience keeping financial records. Robert McDonald was impressed with Gary's good manners and decent college record and hired him on the spot, offering the room above the store in addition to a modest salary. The apartment had been occupied by several borders in the past, but Gary was by far their favorite. For Frances McDonald in particular, it was like having another son to look after.  
  
The McDonalds were also taken by Chuck, who's enthusiasm and ambition never failed to keep them laughing. By the time Gary emerged from upstairs, washed, dressed, and clean shaven, Chuck was telling Robert about a recent stock tip he was sure was going to make him rich, gesturing broadly. "I'm telling you, this is the big time! I can't miss."  
  
"Is this like the last hot tip?" Gary piped up. "The one that lost you five thousand dollars?"  
  
Chuck turned around and glared at Gary. "You ALWAYS rain on my parade!" He then turned back to the McDonalds. "Do you SEE what I have to put up with everyday?"  
  
Robert chuckled. At that moment, Frances entered the main store from the back room, struggling with a box. "Good morning, Chuck, Gary," she greeted between puffs. Both Gary and Chuck rushed to relieve her of her burden, Gary beating his friend by a few paces. Frances sighed with relief when Gary lifted the box from her grasp. "Whoo, thank God. I'm not as young as I used to be, that's for sure."  
  
"Where do you want this, Mrs. McDonald?"  
  
"Over there by that shelf," Frances replied, pointing to an empty display near the door.  
  
Gary set the carton down where the older woman directed and brushed his hands off on his jeans. "Listen, Mrs., McDonald," he began, "is it alright if I take some of the morning off? Deb and Jimmy finally had their baby last night, and I want to drop by and see them."  
  
"They did? That's wonderful, Gary!" Frances cried. "Be sure to give them our congratulations."  
  
"Go right ahead, son," Robert added. "We won't really need you around until lunch."  
  
Smiling, Gary pulled Chuck out the door. "Come on, I want to get Deb some flowers before we go over there."  
  
*****  
  
Sometime later, Gary and Chuck arrived at County General armed with balloons and flowers. In the maternity ward, Gary paused for the moment in front of the nursery, pressing his hand on the glass. "Wow..." he whispered.  
  
Chuck, a few yards down the hall, realized that Gary was not with him and turned around. "Hey Gar, you coming?"  
  
"They're so beautiful..."  
  
Chuck looked into the nursery- he had to admit, there was something amazing about a brand new life, despite the difficulties, adjustments, and dirty diapers that came with it. And he smiled inwardly when he saw the open awe in his friend's eyes. "Come on, you big softie," he said, clutching Gary's arm and leading him down the hall. "The nurse said they were right down here."  
  
"Gar! Chuck!" Jimmy shouted as soon as they entered the room, encircling them in a tremendous bear hug. "It's great to see you guys!"  
  
Jimmy Crawford graduated from college three years ahead of Gary and Chuck and was the fraternity president when both men were freshman pledges. He was large, towering over even Gary and weighing over three hundred pounds. Walking through campus between classes, Gary and Chuck often found themselves suddenly hanging upside down in Jimmy's grasp, Jimmy laughing a great big belly laugh and saying, "Hey, little guy." Gary often had to remind Chuck, who frequently groused about Jimmy's treatment, that Jimmy just did that to show his affection.  
  
"Jimmy wouldn't hurt anybody," Gary would say. "He's too gentle natured."  
  
"Yeah," Chuck would retort. "About as gentle as a charging elephant."  
  
Currently, a huge grin danced across Jimmy's broad features, his blue eyes twinkling with excitement. In the bed, Deb was resting comfortably, a small blue bundle in her lap. "It's good to see you, Chuck. You too, kiddo," she added, winking at Gary. Gary blushed, which widened Deb's smile. She had been fond of Gary ever since she met him at a frat party- handsome, polite, and so deliciously easy to embarrass, if she hadn't already been deeply in love with Jimmy at the time, she would've snatched him right up.  
  
"Um, we brought you some flowers," Gary said, putting their gifts on the overflowing table beside the bed. "And Mr. and Mrs. McDonald send their congratulations."  
  
"You guys are sweethearts. The flowers are absolutely beautiful."  
  
"Is that..." Gary began, gesturing to the blankets in Deb's arms.  
  
"Yep." Deb pulled back the blanket slightly to reveal a tiny, scrunched up face. "Meet Gary Michael Crawford."  
  
Gary looked up, surprise in his mud puddle green eyes. "You named him Gary?" Chuck asked, feigning hurt.  
  
"Do you want to hold him?" Deb asked Gary quietly.  
  
Gary straightened, fidgeting, his mouth gaping slightly. "Uh...um...gosh, I-I-I don't know..."  
  
The new mother laughed out loud at the stutter. "Gary, it's okay, I'll make sure you don't drop him or anything." With one hand, she drew Gary closer to the bed. "Now," she said, arranging his arms as she spoke, "just hold your arms like this...make sure his head is supported...there we go."  
  
Gary would never be able to describe the emotions that surged through him as he looked down at the sleeping infant in his arms. Although he felt things very deeply, he was not skilled at the art of self-expression. Gary Crawford shifted slightly, making a slight gurgling noise, but remained asleep in Gary's embrace. Wonder, longing, and a twinge of sadness hit Gary at once, leaving him speechless and blinking at the burning sensation in his eyes.  
  
"Hey, Gar, you okay?" Chuck asked after Gary had given the baby back to Deb. He had seen the change come over his friend, the profound wistfulness in his expression. Gary looked completely natural holding a child.  
  
Gary cleared his throat. "Yeah...sorry..."  
  
"Well, listen," Chuck said to the happy couple, "I have to go. I'm already late, and my boss will definitely have my head if I'm much later. Good luck with your new family. You coming, Gar?"  
  
"I'm gonna stay here a few more minutes," Gary replied softly.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you tonight then- don't forget: Bulls tickets, courtside seats!" Chuck yelled as he walked out the door."  
  
"I won't forget."  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Chuck swallowed the rest of his beer, then dropped several bills on the counter. "Here you go, Gene."  
  
After the game, Chuck had taken Gary to McGinty's, their favorite neighborhood hangout, for drinks- "My treat." The bar was somewhat busier than normal, with the patrons riding high on that evening's Bulls victory. Just as Gene motioned towards Chuck to pick up the bill, a roar of laughter sounded out from the vicinity of the pool tables.  
  
"Pretty big tip tonight," Gene commented after a quick count of the money.  
  
Chuck grinned. "I had a major windfall tonight. I'm telling you, the Bulls are HOT!"  
  
Gary shot Chuck a look. "Wait a minute, you bet on the game?"  
  
"Come on, Gar, let's go," Chuck said, putting on his coat and heading for the exit.  
  
"You-" Gary stopped and fumbled for his coat. Mumbling a "good night" to Gene, he shouldered his way through the bar and onto the sidewalk, coming up alongside his friend. "I thought you were talking about a stock tip this morning."  
  
"Oh, I was," Chuck replied. "But then I realized that the Bulls were an even better chance."  
  
"The tip didn't pan out, did it?"  
  
Chuck glared at Gary. "How do you do that? Anyway, it doesn't matter, because it all worked out in the end and I made three thousand bucks. And," he added, "that's not all."  
  
Gary stopped walking and turned to regard his friend with a wary expression. "What else?"  
  
Chuck leaned in with a conspiratorial twinkle in his eye. "You know the cute blonde that was sitting at the end of the bar?" He pulled a small piece of paper out of his pocket. "I got her phone number."  
  
Gary's mouth dropped open. "I thought you were going to the men's room!"  
  
"And you know what else? She has a friend."  
  
"No, no, no." Gary held up his hands and started walking again, Chuck hurrying to match his stride. "No, Chuck, I don't need you setting me up, thanks."  
  
"Oh, come on, Gar! Are you going to sit around depressed and lonely for the rest of your life?"  
  
_Oh, boy_, Gary thought, _now comes the dating advice._ "No," he said somewhat defensively. "I just- look, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I think I can handle my own social life without your help."  
  
Chuck sighed. "Okay."  
  
For several moments, the two men walked side by side without speaking. It was Gary who finally broke the silence. "Chuck."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think you'll ever get married? Have kids?"  
  
Chuck paused and looked up at his friend. Gary's eyes echoed the longing he saw earlier that day in the hospital. "I don't know," he answered honestly. "I guess so." He punched Gary's arm playfully. "You're probably gonna beat me to it though. You had future daddy written all over your face this morning."  
  
Gary bit his lip pensively. "Lately, I'm not so sure about that."  
  
"You were really serious about Jessica, weren't you?" Chuck asked quietly.  
  
Gary met Jessica Katz at the bookstore, where she had been a regular patron until a promotion at work sent her to Italy. A week ago, Jessica took Gary to one of her favorite restaurants and broke the news over a glass of wine. "You're a dear, sweet man, Gary, and a good friend. But I don't think our relationship can be sustained as a long distance one. I hope you understand."  
  
Gary didn't understand, but the sudden tightness in his throat prevented him from saying so. Twisting his napkin in his hands, a flush creeping up his face, Gary could only manage a quiet, "Oh." Then, dropping the napkin on the table, he got up and mumbled, "Well, then I guess I should go."  
  
Gary was almost out the door when he heard Jessica cry out behind him, "Gary, wait!" He turned around to find her hurrying to catch up. Taking his face in her hands, Jessica brushed a few stray locks of dark hair from his forehead and kissed him gently on the lips. "Goodbye. I'll miss you." And God, that kiss hurt.  
  
Gary relived all of this, finding himself unable to answer Chuck's question. Chuck watched as his friend brought his hand up to touch his mouth lightly, kicking himself for asking such a stupid question. Trying to lighten the mood, he piped up, "Listen, Gar, with your baby face and those puppy-dog eyes, no woman will be able to resist you."  
  
Chuck's statement brought Gary out of his reverie. "They seem to be doing a pretty good job of it so far," he observed wryly.  
  
"Jessica doesn't know what she gave up." Chuck grasped Gary's arm. "Listen, have you forgotten what our parents always told us- when you fall off the horse, you have to get right back on." Gary nodded, looking away. Chuck held up the piece of paper again. "Come on, Gar, give this girl a call. You never know, she might be the one."  
  
Gary blew out a breath and snatched the paper from Chuck's hand, stuffing it in his pocket. "Thanks, Chuck. for tonight," he mumbled as he started walking once again.  
  
"What are friends for?"  
  
They passed the next block quietly, when suddenly Gary came to a halt, stopping Chuck with his hand. "What is it?" Chuck asked, perplexed. Following his friend's gaze, he found a couple arguing across the street. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he definitely jumped when the woman struck the man full across the face. In response, the man grabbed the woman by the shoulders and moved in for a kiss. Chuck turned to address Gary, but found himself regarding the open air. Spinning back around, he saw Gary charging across the street.  
  
"Hey, Gar!" he shouted as he ran after him. A vehicle grazed his leg, and the motorist pounded his horn.  
  
"Why don't you watch where you're going!" the driver yelled out the window.  
  
"Sorry! Gar, what are you doing?" Chuck jumped onto the curb, leaning over to catch his breath.  
  
Meanwhile, Gary had grabbed the man by the lapels. "You know, I think when she says no, she means no," he said politely, his tone laced with quiet anger.  
  
Chuck raised his eyebrows and reached out to pull his friend away, but Gary shrugged him off. "Gar, what's going on?"  
  
"Listen, buddy," the stranger hissed, his eyes flashing, "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but whatever goes on between me and my girlfriend is no business of yours."  
  
Chuck looked at the man, then switched his glance to Gary, noticing the stiffening in his jaw. Gracing the stranger with his most ingratiating grin, he said, "Um, maybe it's time you went home now."  
  
Another long, tense moment passed before the man pushed Gary out of the way. "We'll talk later," he whispered to the woman before he shot Gary one last glare and stormed down the street.  
  
The woman ran her hand through her hair, tears shining in her eyes. "Are you alright?" Gary asked.  
  
"What did you think you were doing?" she shot back.  
  
"I-I. uh, I was- he was trying to force himself on you," Gary stammered.  
  
"Well, thank you," she replied, rummaging through her purse, "but I don't need your help. I'm an adult, I can take care of myself."  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply that-"  
  
"Great," the woman burst out, "I don't have any Kleenex. My mascara is probably running all over the place."  
  
Gary pulled a tissue out of his pocket and held it out to her. "You can use this one."  
  
The woman stared at the man in front of her with some suspicion, hesitating before she took the tissue from his hand and dabbed her eyes with it. "Thank you."  
  
"Gary. Gary Hobson. And my friend here is Chuck Fishman."  
  
"Well, thank you, Gary, Chuck." The woman smiled for the first time. "I'm Marcia Roberts."  
  
"Do you need someone to walk you home?" Gary offered.  
  
Marcia wanted to say no, still skeptical as to Gary's intentions. But something in the man's eyes caused her to relent. "Yes, I guess so."  
  
*****  
  
A breeze came off the lake and touched Marcia's bare neck, sending a shiver down her spine. Gary noticed and draped his coat across her back. Chuck swallowed a grin.  
  
Marcia fingered the leather and looked up at her companion. The wind was blowing Gary's dark hair into disarray, but despite that, she could see that he was quite handsome, with eyes that emanated deep sincerity.  
  
"Was that guy really your boyfriend?" Chuck inquired next to Gary.  
  
"Sort of. We've been out a few times. His father is a colleague of my father's."  
  
"And after a few times, he expected you to." Gary trailed off.  
  
Marcia laughed sarcastically. "That's every man's ulterior motive, isn't it?"  
  
Gary looked down at his shoes, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans in an effort to keep warm. "Well, I-I don't think every man is like that."  
  
"Perhaps not," Marcia replied. "But most of the men I've met seem to have that on the brain."  
  
"Maybe you just haven't met the right men," Chuck proffered.  
  
"Well, here we are," Marcia said, stopping in front of an apartment building. "Thank you- both of you- for everything."  
  
Gary shrugged his shoulders. "You're welcome. I hope- I hope you find the right man someday."  
  
Another smile, this one larger than the first, lit Marcia's features. "I hope so too," she responded softly before opening the large glass door and disappearing into the building.  
  
It wasn't until she unlocked her own apartment and dropped her purse on the table that Marcia realized she was still wearing Gary's coat.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
A familiar voice pulled Gary's gaze away from the computer in front of him and out into the store. Eli Jefferson had just come through the front door, belting out a hymn in a rich baritone. His music was as much a fixture of the McDonalds' business these days as Frances' cookies and Robert's conversation, and the other patrons enjoyed it a great deal. Gary knew the young singer from his fraternity. Eli was an English major possessing a particular love for poetry. His athletic build, expressive eyes, and chocolate complexion made him Gary's near match in the eyes of the female students, and like Gary, he was a total gentleman.  
  
"Good morning, Eli," said Robert at the register.  
  
"Good morning, Eli," Gary called out from his place just behind Robert.  
  
"Gary, how are you?" Eli leaned against the counter, smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"Fine. I'm just working on some of the accounts." Gary pushed his chair away from the screen and pivoted to face his friend. "Have you heard about Jimmy and Deb?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I went to see them yesterday at the hospital. They sure have a beautiful son."  
  
"Yeah," Gary quietly replied.  
  
The conversation paused for a moment, the silence broken by Robert. "Well, speak of the devil."  
  
Eli turned around to find Jimmy heading towards the small group. "Morning fellas," he bellowed jovially.  
  
"Morning, Jimmy," Eli responded, giving his larger friend a good cuff in the arm. "How's Mom doing?"  
  
"Resting comfortably. I want to get a good picture book for the baby before she comes home from the hospital." Addressing Robert, Jimmy inquired, "Where do you keep your children's section these days, Mr. McDonald?"  
  
"Back right corner."  
  
"Thanks." Jimmy ambled towards the back of the store, disappearing from view.  
  
Gary refocused his attention on Eli. "So, have you had any luck lately finding gigs?"  
  
"I'm singing at a wedding next week. Do you remember Liz and Matt?"  
  
Gary's eyebrows went up. "They're getting married? I thought it was finished between them last year!"  
  
"Yeah, I know, me too. But I guess Liz decided to give Matt another chance."  
  
Gary shifted back around to stare at the computer. "Wow, everyone seems to be getting married these days." _Except me_, he added inwardly.  
  
Eli's expression suddenly became serious. "Hey, listen, Gary, Chuck told me about Jessica. I'm really sorry to hear that you guys split up- I thought you were great together."  
  
Gary shot a stricken look in his friend's direction. "Chuck has a big mouth."  
  
"Only because he cares about you," Robert pointed out. "Before you came down yesterday, he told me about the Bulls tickets. He's not the type to come out and say it, but I could tell he was concerned that you have been holing yourself up in your room a little too much the past week."  
  
Gary sighed and looked down at his hands on the keyboard. Of course he knew that. And he also knew that his recent depression was no big secret. As bad as he was at expressing himself, he was equally bad at hiding what he was feeling. But, irrational as it may have been, Chuck's tendency towards loose lips drove the intensely private Gary up the wall.  
  
Gary's train of thought was halted when a minor argument erupted in the fiction section. "No, I'm sure your father has this one already," said a determined female voice.  
  
"Are you sure?" a male voice responded skeptically.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." There was an exasperated puff of breath. "God, I can't believe I know your father better than you do!"  
  
"Well, Char, how much effort do you really want to put into this? You don't even like my parents."  
  
"Is that you, Spike?" Eli asked. At that, two people emerged from behind a bookshelf. One was a tall, gangly man with a shock of blonde hair and round glasses. The other was a well-dressed, somewhat heavy woman with long, carefully groomed hair and a quiet demeanor.  
  
"Hey, Eli! Hey, Gary!" Spike exclaimed, rushing up to greet his friends. Spike was also in the fraternity- his real name was Robert Marlin Bernitz, but only credit card companies addressed him by it. He majored in Physics, and was now teaching high school science. His wife, Charlotte, was a shy but highly creative woman. She hoped to be a costume designer on the Broadway stage at some point in her life, but currently, she did work with local amateur shows.  
  
"Are you guys Christmas shopping?" Gary piped up, grateful for the distraction.  
  
"Yep. For my parents."  
  
"Spike," Charlotte broke in, "I'm going to look in the science fiction section."  
  
"That's fine, I'll be there in a sec." Then to Eli and Gary, he whispered, "Personally, I think Char worries too much about pleasing my folks. I already gave up on that a long time ago."  
  
"How are things going for you and Charlotte?" Robert asked.  
  
"Good, good. The house is a mess of course. I thought that once Char was done costuming the fall show over at the school, I'd actually be able to see the floor, but once all that fabric disappeared, she started making wreathes for Christmas. Now we have silk flowers and hot glue sticks all over the place."  
  
Robert laughed. "Well, that's what happens when you marry an artist."  
  
Suddenly, a small woman with brilliant red hair burst into the store, making a beeline for the register. A toddler was perched on her right hip, and two other small children stood behind her. "Good morning, Linda," Robert said. "What's the matter?"  
  
Linda was the McDonalds' oldest child and the only one who decided to stay close to home. "Is Andrew here?"  
  
"He's in the back helping Frances. I'll go get him. Gary, could you keep an eye on the register for me?"  
  
"Sure." Linda's eldest, Suzy, ran around the counter and threw herself on Gary's lap with an excited squeal. "Oomph, ow, that hurts!" he cried, laughing. "Boy, you get heavier every day!"  
  
"I learned a new song in school yesterday."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll sing it for you." Suzy jumped off of Gary and started to sing, "Do you know the muffin man, the muffin man, the muffin man." She took an exaggerated breath. "Do you know the muffin man who lives on Dreary Lane!"  
  
Eli, Gary, and Linda chuckled at the mangled pronunciation of Drury Lane, then applauded Suzy's performance enthusiastically. At that moment, Robert returned with Andrew, a friendly man with watery blue eyes. "Hey, Linda, what's wrong?"  
  
Linda sighed. "I just got a call from the baby sitter- she's canceled for tonight." Then she turned pleading eyes to Robert. "Could you guys watch the kids?"  
  
Robert shook his head. "Frances and I are going to see a movie with friends tonight after closing. I wish I could help you."  
  
"I could watch the kids for you, Linda," Gary offered.  
  
"Are you sure, Gary? They're a handful."  
  
Gary shrugged. "That's okay, I don't mind. I'm not doing anything tonight."  
  
"Oh, thank you, you saved my life!" Linda gushed, navigating behind the counter to kiss Gary on the cheek. "You're a real sweetheart, Gary."  
  
Gary suddenly became very interested in the accounts in front of him, hoping the blush that was creeping up his neck wasn't too obvious.  
  
*****  
  
"So let me get this straight," the voice on the phone began. "Instead of going out to a movie with me, your best friend, the one who got you courtside seats at the Bulls game, you've decided to stay home and baby-sit a couple rugrats?"  
  
"Well, Chuck, Linda was desperate, what else was I supposed to do?" Gary replied, a twinge of annoyance in his voice. He could feel his arm getting tired, and he shifted Jeffery, Linda's youngest, on his hip in an effort to ease his burden.  
  
"You're impossible."  
  
"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm trying to get the kids ready for bed."  
  
"Hey, have you called the number I gave you yet?"  
  
Gary started at a loud thump that came from the vicinity of his bathroom. "I'm hanging up now, Chuck. Bye." Replacing the phone in its cradle, he turned and headed down the short hallway. "Suzy, Peter, what are you doing in there? You're supposed to be brushing your teeth!"  
  
Five year old Suzy and four year old Peter tumbled out of the bathroom, giggling. "Gary, Gary, I swallowed my toothbrush!" Suzy yelled, pulling at her throat.  
  
"Har har," Gary responded dryly. He remembered that joke from when he was a kid. Turning Suzy and Peter around and hustling them back into the bathroom, he said, "Alright, no more fooling around. If you're not done brushing your teeth in two minutes, I'm not going to read you a story. Starting now- one Mississippi, two Mississippi." The threat seemed to do the trick- Suzy and Peter started brushing dutifully, giving Gary a chance to duck into his bedroom and change Jeffery.  
  
A few minutes later, the two older children ran into the bedroom and bounded onto Gary's bed. Jumping up and down, Peter chanted, "I get to sleep in Gary's bed! I get to sleep in Gary's bed!"  
  
"Not for the whole night, Peter, just until Mommy and Daddy get back," Suzy pointed out with an air of superiority only a big sister could muster.  
  
Meanwhile, Gary grabbed Peter by the shoulders in an attempt to curb his bouncing. "Peter, don't jump on the bed, please."  
  
"Yeah, you might break it," Suzy added. Peter stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"I-I'm going to put Jeffery to sleep, and then I'll read you guys the story, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Peter and Suzy answered in unison.  
  
Gary let out a breath, then carried Jeffery into the front room, where Linda had set up his playpen. The toddler started to cry as soon as he was put down. "Oh, boy," Gary whispered to himself as he picked Jeffery back up and tried to calm him, "what do I do now?"  
  
Suzy had heard the crying, and padded down the hallway in her pajamas until she was standing behind Gary's couch. "He won't go to sleep unless you sing 'Puff the Magic Dragon,'" she offered helpfully.  
  
"'Puff the Magic Dragon?'"  
  
Suzy nodded.  
  
"Okay, then.oh, boy." Gary wracked his brain trying to remember how the song went. Then, tentatively, he began to sing. "Puff the magic dragon. lived by the sea. and frolicked in the autumn mist." It appeared to be working- Jeffery was calming down.  
  
Gary was putting the sleepy Jeffery back in the playpen when there was a knock on his door.  
  
*****  
  
Marcia stood in the dim hallway feeling a little nervous- and feeling foolish for feeling nervous. "All you're doing is returning his coat," she whispered to herself. "Nothing to get excited over." And yet, her palms were beginning to sweat.  
  
The door finally opened to reveal a slightly disheveled Gary and a young girl standing at his side. Gary's mouth formed a small o. "Marcia Roberts?"  
  
"Hi. I just came to return your coat." Marcia held out the jacket, and Gary took it.  
  
"How did you know where to find me?"  
  
Marcia pulled a crumpled business card out of her purse and showed it to Gary. "I found this in your left pocket. I called this evening, and they said you lived upstairs." She looked down at the child, who was staring at her with wide eyes. "Is she yours?"  
  
"Oh, no," Gary replied, laughing nervously and bringing his hand up to scratch the back of his head. Marcia found the gesture strangely attractive. "No, I-I'm babysitting for a friend of mine."  
  
There was a long pause before Marcia finally spoke. "By the way, I broke up with Stanley. My father blew a gasket, but." she trailed off, inwardly shouting at herself to shut up. Why was she telling him this? What made her think he cared?  
  
"Oh."  
  
Gary looked down at his feet, and Marcia noticed a faint flush coloring his face. Inexplicably, she felt her pulse begin to race. This man was different from any other she'd met- there was something about him that was inherently trustworthy and genuine. And she liked it- it was new, and. well, exotic.  
  
Years later, Marcia would still be unable to explain what possessed her to do what she did next.  
  
"Would you. like to have dinner sometime?" she asked. Gary looked up at her in open surprise.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Just out of the shower, Gary pulled on his jeans and hopped towards his window simultaneously. Outside, the city landscape was blanketed in a fine dusting of white, and flakes still spun earthward from the slate-gray sky above. Gary smiled to himself- he loved the snow.  
  
"Hey, Gar, you coming down sometime today?" Chuck shouted from downstairs. "Your breakfast is getting cold!"  
  
"Yeah, hold on a sec!" Gary propelled himself from the window and rummaged through his drawers for his favorite navy-blue sweater. Finding it at last, he pulled it over his head, then grabbed his socks and boots and bounded down the steps in his bare feet.  
  
Before the McDonalds converted the building into a bookstore, it had once been a café. It was Frances, who loved to bake refreshments for her customers, who insisted the old kitchen remain. At the stove that particular morning, Frances and Linda were scrambling a whole carton of eggs and conspiring with each other.  
  
"So anyway," Linda continued, "when he didn't answer, I decided to try the doorknob- fortunately, he had forgotten to lock his door. And do you know what I found when I got inside?"  
  
"What?" Frances responded as she reached across Linda's arms to pop some bread into the toaster.  
  
"I found Gary fast asleep on the couch with Jeffery in his arms."  
  
Frances and Linda burst out laughing- it was during this giggling fit that Gary appeared in the doorway, his hair still wet and uncombed. "Mom, it was the cutest thing I've ever seen." Linda continued gasping for breath.  
  
"What was the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Gary asked, causing Linda to jump and drop her spatula on the counter.  
  
Chuck, who was working on a stack of pancakes at the opposite counter, rolled his eyes and replied, "Why you of course."  
  
"Howzat?"  
  
"Gary, I want to thank you again for taking the kids last night," Linda interjected. "I hope they weren't too hard on you- you looked pretty exhausted when I found you last night."  
  
"Oh." Gary sat down next to Chuck and began pulling on his socks. "No, they weren't too bad at all."  
  
Chuck leaned over and whispered in Gary's ear, "So, cutie, how are ya this morning?"  
  
"Be quiet," Gary hissed. Chuck's smile broadened as his friend's face turned a satisfying shade of pink.  
  
"You're so easy to pick on. Oh, by the way, you're in luck. Even though you ditched me last night, I managed to clear my busy schedule this evening. Wanna go see that new Steven King flick?"  
  
"Um. actually, I can't," Gary mumbled as he laced up his boots. "I have a date."  
  
*****  
  
"A date?" Stacey dropped her make-up brush into the sink. "Oh shoot!" she yelped as the tiny brush disappeared down the drain. "Well, I guess that's gone forever. but, oh, nevermind!" Stacey turned and grabbed Marcia by the arm, leading her out into the living room they shared as apartment-mates. Sitting down on the couch, she then looked up at her best friend and inquired, "So. who is he?"  
  
"It's Gary Hobson-"  
  
Stacey screamed, then clamped her hand over her mouth. "The guy who gave you his coat the other night?" Marcia nodded. "So, how did it happen?" Stacey leaned in with interest.  
  
"Well, I went over to the place on the business card and found him babysitting his friend's kids. For some reason, I asked him out and he said yes."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"That's it."  
  
"Oh my God!" Stacey jumped up and headed for the bedroom, gushing on the way. "He's a gentleman and he loves kids! He sounds like such a sweetheart!"  
  
*****  
  
"I swear, if I hear any more girls giggling over what a sweetheart you are, I think I might throw up."  
  
It was a few hours later that day, and Gary and Chuck were walking home in the falling snow from a lunch out.  
  
"You know," Chuck continued, "you still haven't told me who she is."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your date, loverboy. Did you finally call that number I gave you?"  
  
"No, I didn't call the number you gave me."  
  
"Then who is she?"  
  
In front of the bookstore, Gary paused and sighed. "It's Marcia Roberts."  
  
"Whoa! The girl from the other night?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Nice going, Gar! What'd I tell ya?" Chuck punched Gary in the shoulder. "You gotta get right back on the horse, my friend."  
  
At that moment, a rather large snowball hit Gary square in the back. "Hey!" Both men turned around too find Jimmy the Giant shaking with laughter. Gary and Chuck exchanged glances, then bent down to gather up the fluffy stuff and hastily return fire.  
  
"Okay, okay, mercy, mercy!" Jimmy cried amidst the barrage. It was a long moment before the snow finally settled. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going inside for some of Mrs. McDonald's hot chocolate before I lose my toes to frostbite."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea, Jimmy," Gary replied. "I think I'll join you."  
  
Gary was almost through the doorway when another snowball smacked against his lower leg. He spun around to find Chuck feigning innocence. "What?"  
  
"No, no, no, don't give me that." Gary stepped back outside and prepared another arsenal. A second melee erupted, this time between Gary and Chuck. The fight did not end until a few minutes later, when a snowball shattered right between Chuck's eyes. Gary laughed, then choked and reassumed a serious face. "Gee, Chuck, I'm sorry. Are you alright?"  
  
"Ow, that hurt!" Chuck exclaimed, rubbing his nose. "I'll get you for that! Hey, come back here!" While Chuck prepared another snowball, Gary turned tail and ran into the store. Chuck burst through the door a moment later and flung his creation in Gary's general direction.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Robert yelled. "Keep it outside!"  
  
"Sorry, Mr. McDonald." Then to Gary, Chuck muttered, "You are so dead, buddy."  
  
Robert shook his head. "Kids."  
  
Gary sat down behind the register, cupping his hands over his ears, which were raw from the cold. "Ow."  
  
"Where's your hat, son?" Robert asked.  
  
"I sort of forgot it," Gary responded in a barely audible voice.  
  
"So," broke in Eli, who was leaning against the counter, a mug of hot chocolate in his hands, "I hear you have a date tonight."  
  
Gary shot Eli a look. Secrets were impossible in this place. Jimmy, meanwhile, lumbered around the counter and suddenly circled his sizeable arms around Gary's frame, lifting him slightly from his chair. "Our kiddo's finally rejoined the land of the living and single, huh?" he boomed, ruffling Gary's dark hair with his knuckles. "It's about time!"  
  
Gary's hands flailed as he tried to wrestle himself from Jimmy's grasp. "Hey. stop. let go, I can't breathe! Let go, will ya?" Jimmy dropped him at last, and Gary started smoothing out his hair, scowling. "Sheesh, can't a guy go out on a date without being molested by his friends?"  
  
Just then, the door swung open, allowing a gust of wind and a few flakes into the store. Spike ambled in, Charlotte close behind, and pulled off his knit cap, revealing a mass of locks that had fallen tragic victim to static cling. "Hey, guys, what's going on?"  
  
"Gar's got a hot date tonight," Chuck blurted out, still massaging his aching nose.  
  
Gary sighed, more than a little annoyed. "Does everyone have to know about my date?"  
  
*****  
  
"No, I'm not telling everyone," Stacey said defensively. "Just some people."  
  
The conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Marcia sighed and got up from the couch to answer it- and when she saw who was on the other side, she almost slammed it shut again. Unfortunately, the man had put his foot in the door before she could react. Marcia greeted the visitor coolly, faint suspicion in her eyes. "Stanley."  
  
Stanley was holding a bouquet of flowers and looking rather sheepish. "Listen, Marcia," he began, "I'm sorry about what happened the other night- I was way out of line."  
  
"Yes, you were." Marcia attempted to close the door again, but Stanley stopped it with his hand.  
  
"Please. I know you said we were through, but I just can't accept that. I'd like to have a second chance." At this, Stanley reached out and touched Marcia's cheek gently. "How about dinner tonight? I know a great place-"  
  
Marcia interrupted him. "Stanley, I can't." She took his hand in her own and pulled it away from her face. With a self-satisfied smile, she added, "I have a date tonight. Now if you'll excuse me."  
  
*****  
  
".I have to get ready."  
  
Night was falling, and Gary had just finished the day's accounts.  
  
"Uh oh," teased Frances, "you better go with him, Linda. Make sure he puts on a tie." Gary's lack of fashion sense was a long running joke among the McDonald women.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha," Gary laughed sarcastically. "I'm going upstairs."  
  
"No sweats!" Linda called after him. "And stay away from the flannel!"  
  
From the back, Gary's disembodied voice rang out. "What is this, Pick On Gary Hobson Day? I know how to dress myself for a date!" Peals of female laughter followed him up the stairs.  
  
Muttering to himself, Gary struggled out of his sweater and disappeared into his bathroom. He was just about to put on his tie sometime later when the phone rang. Draping the tie around his neck, he lifted the receiver off the cradle. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Gary."  
  
The voice on the other end was unmistakable. "Hi, Mom," Gary sighed, plopping down on his couch and cradling the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he fiddled with his tie.  
  
"Your father and I haven't heard from you in awhile- are you alright?" It had actually been three weeks, but for the past few years, Lois Hobson had become accustomed to check-ups with her son at least once every two weeks or so.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"How's Jessica?"  
  
Gary swallowed, twisting the tie in his hands. "She. um. she had to leave the country."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Gary. She seemed like such a nice girl. It must've been terrible when you found out."  
  
Lois' outpouring of sympathy was suddenly disrupted when Chuck barged through Gary's door, causing Gary to drop the phone. "Hey, Gar, you almost ready?"  
  
Gary picked up the receiver from the floor and signaled to Chuck to be quiet. Chuck whispered, "Who is it?"  
  
"Mom," Gary mouthed soundlessly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Gary, are you still there?" Lois asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah, sorry, I dropped the phone."  
  
"Do you want Bernie and I to come visit you for awhile and keep you company?"  
  
"No, no, Mom, you don't have to come to Chicago. I'm fine. Really."  
  
"Yeah, and he has a date tonight too!" Chuck shouted. Gary glared at him and made the "cut" motion with his hand.  
  
"Did I just hear Chuck say you have a date tonight?"  
  
Gary closed his eyes, a deep crimson traveling up his face. Then to Chuck, he mouthed, "Thanks a lot."  
  
"Hey, I'm still smarting from that snowball, pal."  
  
"So who is she?" Lois was eager for information.  
  
"Nobody, Mom. Listen, I gotta go." The words tumbled rapidly from Gary's mouth as he moved to hang up.  
  
"Gary Matthew Hobson, if you hang up that phone, I will march down to Chicago and find out for myself!"  
  
Gary blew out another breath, resigned to his fate. "So," Lois repeated, "who's your date?"  
  
*****  
  
"His name is Gary Hobson, Mom. He works at a bookstore here in the city." Marcia briefly told her mother the story of their first two meetings.  
  
On the other end of the line, Eleanor Roberts replied, "He seems like a very nice boy, honey. But are you sure you're through with Stanley? I know he comes on a little strong sometimes, but it would mean so much to your father if you would give him a second chance."  
  
"Mom, he tried to force himself on me! Why can't Daddy understand that?"  
  
"I know that- but I hate seeing you and your father fighting. Your father just wants to make sure whoever decides to spend his life with you will be able to provide for your needs. How else are you going to get through law school?"  
  
"I wish everyone would stop holding that over my head." There was a knock on Marcia's door. "Listen, Mom, that's probably him at the door. I have to go."  
  
After good-byes were exchanged, Marcia hung up the phone and walked across the living room to open the door. At her stoop stood Gary, dressed in a dark suit and tie and holding a bouquet of roses. Marcia's heart skipped a beat- he looked absolutely gorgeous.  
  
Gary, meanwhile, was trying not to ogle Marcia's form-fitting blue dress. Blushing, he cleared his throat and stammered, "Um. I-I-I brought these. f- for you."  
  
Marcia took the flowers from his hands. "They're lovely, thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." Gary looked down at his feet and scratched the back of his head- the same endearing gesture from the night before. "So. sh-shall we go?"  
  
"Of course." Gary offered his elbow, surprising Marcia. She couldn't help but be a little amused- and a little excited- in the face of her date's seemingly unpracticed chivalry. She hesitated before taking the proffered arm and walking with Gary down the hall towards the waiting elevator.  
  
Chapter Five 


End file.
